Harry Potter x FNAF Crossover
by GalaxyPest
Summary: After the great war that shook Hogwarts and nearly destroyed the wizarding world, Hogwarts stands proud again and things seem almost normal. But when 5 new students arrive, unusual things start happening... and there may be more to these children than there seems. (Rated T for possible blood/gore in the future) Enjoy ;)
1. Prologue

Dumbledore snored loudly in his office, and it was beginning to annoy McGonagall who sat at his desk rifling through stacks of papers. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, she was extremely tired but she knew she had to get this done, it had been put off for… well, too long was an understatement indeed. Suddenly Dumbledore woke with a start, "Ah Minerva." He mumbled sleepily, "What are you doing up at this hour?". "Still doing the paperwork from when I started yesterday Albus." She said coldly. She knew she shouldn't get mad, but she was so tired. "So many children," She mumbled, "Some of them are already sixteen years old!". "Ah well," Dumbledore muttered, "two years of education is better than none." McGonagall murmured something inaudible, so Dumbledore yawned and then continued, "How many are left?". "Only a few." She replied fingering the dwindling pile of scrolls, "Five to be exact, and all in the same year.". "Good, good." Dumbledore replied sleepily, eyes beginning to droop again. McGonagall skimmed over the last student profiles, her face getting more and more grim with each one she read, especially when she reached the last. "Albus-" She started, glancing up at the portrait, but he was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Mike puffed out his chest as he walked through his local train station. He couldn't help feeling more important than the oblivious streams of people milling past him this morning, even though less than a day ago he had been just like them. He glanced down at his ticket; it read Platform 9 ¾ for the 1000th time. He was giddy with excitement. His parents had dropped him off at the station, he supposed it was because they were both what the letter (that had arrived yesterday, by owl to Mike's delight) had called 'muggles'. Non-magic folk, and they seemed a bit cautious of the magical world, well at least the little bit they had seen in Diagon Alley. Mike knew next to nothing about the magical world, but he was filled more with a sense of adventure than of fear.

Finally, he reached platform 9. He glanced over at the next which was… 10? Mike stared in unbelief, all that was in-between them was an empty space. He started to panic, had this all been an elaborate set-up? A hoax? He shook his head, remembering the wonderful magical things and people he had seen in Diagon Alley when he had gone to get his school supplies. He was beginning to wonder if that was a prank as well, and who'd go to all that trouble just for him, when he overheard a man talking just to his right. "Hurry up Rose, or you might miss the train.". He looked over to see a red-headed man pulling along a luggage carrier similar to his; complete with a trunk, cauldron and owl cage. His father had bought him his own pet as well, but he had picked a red fox. The owner of the store had told him it was a peculiar choice, but he didn't mind, nor care. He watched as the man, his wife and red-headed daughter (who he assumed was Rose) ran **through** a brick wall, Rose complaining about her dad's earlier comment in a loud voice until it was cut off. Mike stared and then went to examine the wall, touching it; it was solid. "Umm," a voice said behind him, "I think you have to run at it." Mike turned to see a boy about his age with curly, red hair, freckles and thick rimmed glasses smiling awkwardly at him. "Hi, I'm Fritz Smith." He said offering his hand. Mike surveyed him, he was a little on the pudgy side and quite a bit shorter than Mike. He looked like the kind of kid who would've gotten picked on at his old school. Mike took his hand and shook it with a grin, "I'm Mike," he replied, "Mike Schmidt."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

 **A/N: Thanks for the review BuzzyBumbleBee13 ! To answer your question; no. None of the pizzeria stuff as happened as they are all like, 16 right now. But they all know Freddy's as they went there when they were kids, some experiencing more traumatic scenarios then others… which will be revealed further along! Ps. Sorry for the short chapters, but it helps me get them out faster. Anyways, enjoy :D**

Mike and Fritz ran together through the brick wall and ended up sure enough, on platform nine and three quarters. A gleaming red steam train sat on the tracks as hundreds of parents and children alike milled around. Hugging each-other and saying their goodbye's. Fritz told him that his parents had dropped him off as well, they were muggles too and apparently were also afraid of the wizarding world. Not having much else to do, they both boarded the train together and, surprisingly, found an empty compartment. They both sat down across from each-other, stowing their luggage and passed the time before the train left showing each-other their pets. Fritz had a great-horned owl named Caesar and Mike showed him his fox which, he admitted, he had not found a name for yet. Fritz suggested some but Mike was only half listening, he glanced out the window and saw a man and woman hugging two young boys. He felt a pang of sadness and quickly turned his attention back to Fritz. "Freddy?" Fritz suggested. Mike shook his head, "I'm sure it'll come to me." He said reassuringly. Suddenly the train gave off a loud whistle, "ALL ABOARD!" A voice shouted to accompany it. All the kids started piling onto the train trying to find carriages. Mike saw many people pass, glancing into their carriage only to move on when seeing it wasn't empty. The train gave off another warning whistle and at that moment the carriage door slid open and two boys entered, one practically dragging the other. "Mind if we sit here?" The taller one asked. Mike studied his appearance as he sat down next to Fritz, Fritz having replied positively. The taller boy had light brown hair with hazel eyes, and was quite a bit taller than Mike leaving him the second tallest in the carriage. The other sat down next to Scott shyly, he was a little bit shorter than Mike, with the same colour hair as his friend except fluffier. His eyes in contrast to Mike's dark-blue and definitely Fritz's green, were a light blue colour. The taller boy held out his hand introducing himself as Scott, though he didn't offer a last name. The other introduced himself as Jeremy Fitzgerald nervously, stammering a little as he spoke. Just then the train started moving and Scott and Jeremy leant out the window to wave goodbye to their parents like most of the children on the train.

When they finally sat down again they explained that their parents were muggles too, but came to say goodbye to them anyway. A few kids were still milling around the halls looking for a place to sit, which Mike had just noticed when the door clicked open a third time. Another boy who looked about their age poked his head in, and spotting an empty seat, waltzed inside. They all stared as he shoved his luggage (including a cage with a blanket over it) onto the rack, plonking down afterwards next to Mike. "Excuse you?" Scott said raising an eyebrow. The intruder glanced up, "Oh, sorry." He said standing and taking a sweeping bow, "May I sit here?" Not waiting for a response, he sat down again stretching his legs across the seat, a satisfied grin on his face. Fritz leaned forward offering his hand, "Hi, I'm Fritz, Fritz Smith." He said with a smile. The other boy took his hand grinning widely. "William," He said, "William Afton, but you can just call me Vincent." No one questioned his nickname as they fell back into their seats. Vincent had held on to Fritz's hand just a bit too long, but Fritz didn't seem to mind, unlike Mike. He cautiously surveyed the newcomer, he was thin, but still looked like he could be surprisingly strong. And he looked exhausted, but still seemed like he was full of energy in a funny way. He had sandy brown hair and dark-brown eyes, something was definitely about him and Mike was careful not to stare too long. "Are you kidding me?" Mike groaned as the carriage door clicked open once again, but everyone stared as a boy who looked around two years younger than the rest of them stepped in. "All the other carriages are full…" He said nervously. When no-one said anything surprisingly it was Mike who chimed in. "Sure, you can sit here kid, what's your name?" He paused nervously before replying, "Scorpius… Malfoy."


End file.
